Chuck
'''Chuck '''is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! He is the male worker in Papa's Wingeria. Flipdeck Info Home Town: Tastyville Loves: Pineapple Hates: Cleaning the Fryer Occupation: Model / Chef Chuck is a highly charismatic server at Papa's Wingeria. Before he won a job serving wings, he was a small-time model from Tastyville. Chuck mainly did photo-shoots for stock photos and clothing stores. Many recognize him as the face of the Surf Shack’s summer catalogues. At first, Chuck was bummed about his new cooking job. However, once the tips started rolling in, he quickly changed his tune. Appearance Chuck has tanned skin and spiky hair with brown, blond and darker highlights. He wears an orange tropical shirt with light orange, dark orange, and cream-colored floral accents, Puka shell necklace and bracelets, silver earrings, dark sunglasses raised to his forehead, blue pants, and brown belt. He also wears brown sneakers with yellow laces. Clean-Up His clothing got remodeled. He also now has thin eyebrows and sideburns and shoes are now changed to stitched moccasins. Styles Style B Chuck wears a green and cream-colored tropical shirt, brown pants with a red belt, a pair of off-white stitched moccasins, and he has put his sunglasses over his eyes. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Pepperoni (all) *4 Sausages (bottom) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *6 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *BBQ Sauce *Medium Patty *Cheese *Onion *Tomato *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Pork *Lettuce *Cheese *Black Beans *Onions *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Pineapple *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Banana, Cherry, Banana *Cherry Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *BBQ Sauce *Medium Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Bacon *BBQ Sauce *Onion Ring *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Buffalo Chicken Wings (all) *8 BBQ Chicken Strips (all) *4 Carrots (all) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Relish *Pineapple Relish *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Tangerine Pop **Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Strawberry Cake *Pink Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner C *Strawberry Cake *Pink Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry, Gummy Pineapple, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry, Gummy Pineapple, Cloudberry Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Pineapple *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Banana, Cherry, Banana *Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Macaroni *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Crushida Pepper *6 Chicken *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Summer Luau) *Al-Dente Shells *Pineapple Pancetta *Parmesan Cheese *Crushida Pepper *6 Chicken *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapple *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Strawberry Topping *Sugarplum Topping *Banana, Cherry, Banana *3 Cloudberries Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Banana Drizzle *Regular Ring **Orange Icing **Banana Drizzle *Regular Roll with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Banana Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Summer Luau) *Blueberry Seashell with Maui Meringue **Yellow Icing **Luau Punch Drizzle *Regular Ring **Orange Icing **Banana Drizzle *Regular Roll with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Banana Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pineapple (top) *6 Chicken (bottom) *4 Onions (bottom) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with Aged Gouda *Regular Grill *BBQ Sauce *Grilled Chicken *BBQ Sauce *Bacon *Fries: **French Fries **BBQ Sauce **Bacobites Holiday (Summer Luau) *Hawaiian Roll with Aged Gouda *Regular Grill *BBQ Sauce *Grilled Chicken *BBQ Sauce *Pineapples *Fries: **French Fries **BBQ Sauce **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cloudberry **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **2 Cloudberries Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner C *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cloudberry **Gummy Pineapple *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Lemon Wedge **Cloudberry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry, Gummy Pineapple, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Banana, Gummy Pineapple, Banana Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Cherry Filling *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Vented Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (all over) *8 Banana Slices (inner ring) *8 Cherries (outer ring) Holiday (Summer Luau) *Traditional Crust *Cherry Filling *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Vented Crust *Luau Punch Drizzle (all over) *8 Madeleines (inner ring) *8 Cherries (outer ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Pork *Lettuce *Cheese *Black Beans *Onions *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Summer Luau) *Soft Taco with Pork *Pineapple Salsa *Lettuce *Cheese *Onions *Mango Chili Sauce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Salmon **Cream Cheese **Carrots *Mango Slices *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Mango Bubbles Holiday (Summer Luau) *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Pineapple **Cream Cheese **Carrots *Mango Slices *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Mango Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Bacon Waffle *6 Bananas *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Summer Luau) *Bacon Waffle *3 Pineapple Slices *3 Bananas *Toasted Coconut *Drink: **Large Luau Punch with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *BBQ Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Pineapple (top) *6 Chicken (top) *4 Onions (bottom) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Summer Luau) *Coconut Crust *BBQ Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Pineapple (top) *6 Chicken (top) *4 Onions (bottom) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Relish *Pineapple Relish *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn **Large Tangerine Pop **Medium Candy Jack Holiday (Summer Luau) *Hot Dog on a Hawaiian Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Relish *Pineapple Relish *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Poppin' Coolada **Medium Candy Jack Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Coconut **Ambrosia Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Coconut **Coco Coolada Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Coconut **Strawberry Ice Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Banana *Sugarplum, Cherry, Sugarplum Holiday (Summer Luau) *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Coconut **Passionfruit Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Splashberry Derps **Coco Coolada Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Coconut **Strawberry Ice Cream *Luau Punch Syrup *Banana *Sugarplum, Cherry, Sugarplum Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular Ring Donut ** Strawberry Icing ** Banana Drizzle * Blueberry Roll with Blueberry Custard ** Apricot Icing ** Banana Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Regular French Cruller ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Summer Luau) * Regular Ring Donut ** Strawberry Icing ** Luau Punch Drizzle * Blueberry Seashell Donut with Maui Meringue ** Apricot Icing ** Mango Drizzle ** Tropical Charms * Regular French Cruller ** Sunshine Icing ** Cosmic Coconut Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 9 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 30 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 13 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 30 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 14 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 11 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 27 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 55 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 12 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 5 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 30 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 30 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 32 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 62 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 62 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 8 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 42 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 12 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 12 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 25 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 8 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go! and Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Pineapple. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Pineapple Relish. *In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, he is unlocked with Cloudberry. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Shells. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Banana Drizzle. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with BBQ Sauce. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Pineapple Filling and Madeleines. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Pineapple Salsa. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Toasted Coconut. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Poppin' Coolada. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Coco Coolada Ice Cream. *In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, he is unlocked with Apricot Icing. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Taylor in the first round of the Onion Division. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trivia *He mostly orders yellow and orange-colored items. *If he does the pose of liking what's given to him and pointing at it, his eyes will still have lines on them. **Due to his updated look in Papa's Bakeria, he no longer does so. *If the player tries to put glasses on Chuck when customizing him in Papa's Wingeria, there are chances that he will wear two sunglasses at once. *His shirt is available for purchase in many of the Gamerias since Papa's Wingeria. *He is Taylor's roommate as stated on the latter's Flipdeck. **Coincidentally, Chuck has also lost to him in the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 competition. *He is the first customer to order an Al Dente cooked pasta in Papa's Pastaria. *He mostly orders summer-themed ingredients, notably Pineapple. However, in Papa's Wingeria, he doesn't order Calypso Sauce. *All his stickers in Papa's Bakeria can be unlocked at the first day of Starlight Jubilee. Order Tickets Chuck's Pizzeria order.png|Chuck's Pizzeria order Chuck Burgeria.png|Chuck's Burgeria order Chuck T.png|Chuck's Taco Mia! order Chuck Freezeria.png|Chuck's Freezeria order Chuck Burgeria HD.png|Chuck's Burgeria HD order Chuck W.png|Chuck's Wingeria order Chuck Hot.png|Chuck's Hot Doggeria order Chuck BTG.png|Chuck's Burgeria To Go! order Chuck Summer 123.png|Chuck's Cupcakeria order during Summer Luau chuck ®.png|Chuck's regular Cupcakeria order Chuck HD.png|Chuck's Freezeria HD order Chuck Summer Luau.png|Chuck's Pastaria order during Summer Luau Chuck CREAM.png|Chuck's Pastaria order Chuck Freeze.png|Chuck's Freezeria To Go! order Chuck S.png|Chuck's Donuteria order during Summer Luau Chuck SOnuteria.png|Chuck's Donuteria regular order Chuck Pizzeria to go.png|Chuck's Pizzeria To Go! order Chuck Su.png|Chuck's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Chuck C.png|Chuck's Cheeseria regular order Chuck Summer CTG.png|Chuck's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Chuck To Go.png|Chuck's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Chuck summer.png|Chuck's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau Chuck CHD.png|Chuck's Cupcakeria HD regular order Chuck Summer.png|Chuck's Bakeria order during Summer Luau Chuck N.png|Chuck's Bakeria regular order Chuck Summer THD.png|Chuck's Taco Mia HD order during Summer Luau Chuck Order- TMHD.png|Chuck's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Chuck (Holiday).png|Chuck's Sushiria order during Summer Luau Papa's Sushiria Chuck (Regular).png|Chuck's Sushiria regular order Chuck TMTG (Holiday).png|Chuck's Taco Mia To Go! order during Summer Luau Chuck TMTG (Regular).png|Chuck's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Chuck (Holiday).png|Chuck's Pancakeria HD order during Summer Luau Pancakeria HD Chuck (Regular).png|Chuck's Pancakeria HD regular order Chuck’s Pizzeria HD order during Summer Luau.jpeg|Chuck's Pizzeria HD order during Summer Luau Pizzeria HD Chuck (Regular).png|Chuck's Pizzeria HD regular order Chuck’s Holiday Hot Doggeria HD Order.jpeg|Chuck's Hot Doggeria HD order during Summer Luau. Chuck’s Hot Doggeria HD order.jpeg|Chuck's Hot Doggeria HD regular order. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Chuck (Holiday).png|Chuck's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Chuck (Regular).png|Chuck's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-09 at 11.22.28 AM.png|Chuck's Scooperia/HD order during Summer Luau Screen Shot 2018-09-22 at 8.53.47 PM.png|Chuck's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's_Pancakeria_To_Go!_Chuck_(Holiday).jpg|Chuck's Pancakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Chuck’s DTG! Sunmer Luau order.JPG|Chuck's Donuteria To Go! order during Summer Luau. Chuck’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Chuck's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery ChuckBCU.png|Chuck's old look Chuck1.png Perfect Pasta for Chuck.png|Chuck receives some perfect pasta! Okay Pasta - Chuck.png|Chuck dines on some decent pasta Perfect Cupcakes for Chuck 2.png|Chuck receives some perfect summer cupcakes! Chuck in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Cupcakes for Chuck.png|Chuck receives more perfect cupcakes! Poor Chuck.png|Chuck receives a below average pizza Chuckperfectorderinfreezeria.jpg|Chuck is given some perfect sundae! A very happy chuck.gif|Chuck has a perfect taco! 33 (Chuck).jpg|Chuck thumbs up! Workers chuck.jpg Hj6u46.png|Chuck is stuck working at the Wingeria Female Chuck.jpg Much people.jpg Rosquillas perfectas para Chuck.png|Perfect donuts for Chuck! Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.41.png Screen shot 2014-09-29 at 19.04.04.png|Chuck plays Rowdy Rico Two Pairs of glasses.jpg|Chuck at the height of fashion Screeny 2014.11.15.16.40.38.jpg Poor Chuck 2.png|Chuck gets a burger with all toppings! Chuck Taco Mia Perfect.png|Chuck receives a perfect taco! WSA2.png Wingeria Chefs.png Burgeria.jpg Chuck outfits.png Chuck Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Chuck get some perfect cupcakes! Yrjrjiy.PNG Y456t5g5.PNG Chuck Cheeseria Perfect.png|Chuck goes bronze with his perfect sandwich, Franco is happy, and the dining room server feels happy! CaptureBBQBacon.PNG|Chuck ordering the BBQ Bacon CaptureBBQChuck.PNG ChuckUnlockedInPL3PNG.PNG Screenshot 2015-06-23-16-49-22.jpg|Unlocking Chuck in Pizzeria To Go! Chuck - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Chuck in Papa's Bakeria Screenshot 2015-06-24-10-52-12.jpg|Chuck got a bronze star! Customercleanup.jpg Everybody.jpg Chuck and Prudence.png|Chuck invited Prudence for a pie Chuck Perfect- Sushiria.png|Chuck gets a perfect order in Sushiria! Wingeria Workers.png|Chuck and Mandi in line Angry Chuck (Cleaned).PNG Chuck Gold.png ChuckScreenshot 16.png|Perfect with Chuck! ChuckScreenshot 19.png|Chuck goes gold with perfect sushi and Austin! IMG 1016.JPG Perfect first visit.png|Chuck is highkey elated over his perfect hot dog and Fizzo Papa's Blessing.png|With Papa Louie's blessing, the Wingeria chefs receive perfect sushi fail 2.PNG fail 5.PNG Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Bandicam 2017-11-30 18-48-42-211.jpg|The wing cooks having sushi. Papas-pizzeria.jpg IMG_5139.JPG|Chuck earns a Silver Star Customer. IMG_5188.JPG IMG_5189.JPG IMG_5193.JPG Bandicam_2018-08-06_17-58-56-938.png IMG 0124 (1).PNG Summer Gold Chuck.jpg IMG 0278.PNG IMG 0479.PNG IMG_0589.PNG IMG_0601.PNG IMG 0874.PNG IMG 0893.PNG IMG_0948.PNG IMG_0896.PNG Chuck Nervous.png Chuck Not Pleased.png IMG_1181.PNG IMG 2323.PNG|During Halloween... Angry Chuck.png Papa’s Wingeria To Go! Intro.PNG|Chuck in the Papa's Wingeria To Go! Intro. Chuck Finger Point.png|Chuck is not pleased in Scooperia. 2142019164948.png|Chuck Bruna and Chuck.jpg|Chuck and Bruna talking IMG 2294.PNG IMG 2122.JPG Chuck Perfect Cupcake.png IMG_2198.PNG Fan Art flipline characters 1 by madame meepers-d55a7t9.jpg|By Madame-Meepers chuck by casey the unicorn-d603wao.png|By Casey-l the unicorn flipworld chuck by thehypercutter-d9r8wfl.png|By thehypercutter sleeping taylor and chuck by hershey990-d6y2n59.png|Taylor and Chuck by hershey990 I think surf is my new favourite sport by luthien black-d6ku3d3.jpg|By luthien-black Flipline - Chuck.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie EpisodeChuck.PNG Chuck_by_Ohjo18.jpg|By Ohjo18 Alberto Rudy Chuck Brody by luthien black.jpg|By luthien black Chuck_by_OrangeMonkey15.jpg|By OrangeMonkey15 Chucks_by_MsMannie.jpg|By MsMannie Chuck by Nuusae.jpeg|By Nuusae Merry christmas 2017 by fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant es:Chuck no:Chuck Category:C Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks